


Piotr's Worth

by 0utOfTheDark



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: BAMF Logan, Kidnapping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Motorcycles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0utOfTheDark/pseuds/0utOfTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piotr Rasputin's siblings have been kidnapped by unknown forces, all because they want to force Piotr's choice of working for them. Unfortunate for them, he's been dogging the trails of his missing family, and though he's been one step behind, the trail's leading him closer to his destination. Unfortunate for Piotr though, he had to steal a motorcycle belonging to the baddest boss anyone had the misfortune of crossing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piotr's Worth

Piotr Rasputin is the oldest of three, oldest brother of Mikhail and Illyana. He is Russian born, but was also born of great power. Being a literal Colossus, he has strength that hasn’t met his limits yet. Unfortunately, there are people who attempt to use his powers for their own cause. In this case, some unknown faction kidnapped his siblings, and now he’s on the search before they disappear without a trace. Before his powers came to be, he's had law enforcement experience, mainly dealing in detective work. Though it's not much, Piotr’s search takes him through Alaska and the forests of Canada, hitchhiking the whole time. His last stop takes him to a small town in the middle of nowhere.

 

He skims the local bars till, luck has it, he finds a bike with the keys still in them.  Piotr’s been traveling ‘this side of legal,’ but desperate times calls for desperate measures. It's a beauty of a ride too, an old model it is, but purrs like a kitten. Though he wishes to meet with the rider of this, he feels there would be issues later. When his mission is done, he’ll drop it off at a police station as fresh as when he took it. But for now, he’s off to Westchester.

 

* * *

 

He’s the best there is at what he does, and it ain’t pretty. There are people out there who know this, and there are people who don’t. Those that do, well, there’s a high chance they’re 6 feet under by now, and those that don’t usually wish they’ve never crossed him. Tonight, someone’s crossed the Wolverine.

_‘I go to a dive bar I know, grab a few beers, and skim money from people in pool (they make noise when they lose, but they know better than to go against me). It’s a pretty regular evening, even for me, to relax a bit, before a long trek back to the mansion. I pay the barkeep some of my winnings, and head towards where I parked my bike, only to find it gone. Stolen, that is. I growl under my breath as I bend to the ground. A loud sniff later, and I caught the scent of the Dead Man Walking. I walk to another dive, one I know, crawling with the low dredges of society, and “ask” if anyone would lend me their chopper. They don’t recognize me right away, so I refresh their memories.’_

*Skint* “I need a ride,” Logan growled; everyone held up their keys. He sniffed around, and connected a set of keys to a chopper he was eyeing. He slammed the rest of his pool money (plus extra to total the actual amount of the bike) and swiped at the keys. He got to the bike and started it up; he went back to the bar and picked up the scent from there. The hunt is on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A small introduction, to another Coloverine or whatever the fandom is. I'm working on other projects along with this, so updates may be slow.


End file.
